barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mam ciebie
Mam ciebie (ang. Connected) – piosenka z filmu Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac. Oryginalną wersją utworu jest „Tenerte y quererte” grupy RBD. Piosenka została także wykonana w wersji angielskiej przez Katharine McPhee. Wersja „Meet Melody” została zaaranżowana i wyprodukowana przez Arniego Rotha, a wersja „Celebration” została zaaranżowana i wyprodukowana przez Guy'a Roche'a. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Kręć się szybciej karuzelo, którą życiem zwą Ja trzymam Cię mocno, by nie wypaść, zaciśniętą dłonią swą Choć droga ta, wije się wciąż, to wiem że sama nie jestem nie Bo Ciebie mam, Ty nie opuścisz nigdy mnie Ty mnie pilnujesz (pilnujesz) Ja czuję (ja czuję) Gdy stawiam nowy krok twój wiedzie mnie wzrok Tak blisko (tak blisko) Wiesz wszystko (wiesz wszystko) Przy tobie się nic nie zakończy źle A tego nie zniszczy, tego nie zniszczy, tego nie zniszczy... nic Mam Ciebie, Ty za to masz mnie Nie przez przypadek, los rozdzielił kiedyś nas A teraz czuje, że w mym sercu mogę znowu nieść Twój blask Bo dałaś mi, co chciałam mieć i niech najdłużej będzie już tak Sprawiłaś to, że znów poznałam siły smak Ty mnie pilnujesz (pilnujesz) Ja czuję (ja czuję) Gdy stawiam nowy krok twój wiedzie mnie wzrok Tak blisko (tak blisko) Wiesz wszystko (wiesz wszystko) Przy tobie się nic nie zakończy źle A tego nie zniszczy, tego nie zniszczy, tego nie zniszczy... nic Mam Ciebie, Ty za to masz mnie Czuje, że każdy wdech wlewa siłę w moją krew Widzę jak raz po raz ona krąży pośród nas W ciągu dnia lub we śnie jesteś zawsze blisko mnie Żadna moc dwojga dusz nie rozdzieli nigdy już... Nie rozdzieli już nas... nie nie nie! Ty mnie pilnujesz (pilnujesz) Ja czuję (ja czuję) Gdy stawiam nowy krok twój wiedzie mnie wzrok Tak blisko (tak blisko) Wiesz wszystko (wiesz wszystko) Przy tobie się nic nie zakończy źle Pilnujesz (pilnujesz) Ja czuję (ja czuję) Bo prawie co krok spotykam Twój wzrok Tak blisko (tak blisko) Wiesz wszystko (wiesz wszystko) Przy tobie się nic nie zakończy źle A tego nie zniszczy, tego nie zniszczy, tego nie zniszczy... nic Mam Ciebie, Ty za to masz mnie Mam Ciebie, Ty za to masz mnie Mam Ciebie, Ty za to masz mnie |-|Słowa angielskie= Blind folded on this carriage ride That they call life Keep tryin' to make it through that next turn Knuckles white and holdin' tight So here I go, taking the curve Katharine McPhee - Connected OFFICIAL Music Video High Quality HQ(03:51) 168 viewsKatharine McPhee - Connected Barbiefan123Added by Barbiefan123 But I know that I'm never alone I think of you and how you never let me go I feel connected (connected) Protected (protected) It's like you're sitting right With me all the time You hear me (you hear me) You're near me (you're near me) And everything else is gonna be all right 'Cause nothin' can break this Nothin' can break this Nothin' can break this tie Connected Connected inside It's not an accident The time we spend apart But now we're so close That I can always find you Right here in my heart You've given me Something I need And I don't ever want it to end Because of you I know i've found my strength again I feel connected (connected) Protected (protected) It's like you're sitting right With me all the time You hear me (you hear me) You're near me (you're near me) And everything else is gonna be all right 'Cause nothin' can break this Nothin' can break this Nothin' can break this tie Connected Connected inside Every time that I breathe I can feel the energy Reachin' out, flowing through You to me and me to you Wake or dream Walk or stand You are everywhere I am Separate souls Unified Touchin' at the speed of life I feel connected (connected) Protected (protected) It's like you're sitting right With me all the time You hear me (you hear me) You're near me (you're near me) And everything else is gonna be all right Connected (connected) Protected (protected) It's like you're sitting right With me all the time You hear me (you hear me) You're near me (you're near me) And everything else is gonna be all right 'Cause nothin' can break this Nothin' can break this Nothin' can break this tie Connected Connected inside Connected Connected inside Connected Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac)